brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jan10KH/Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia Chapter 11: Hangout Madness (part 1)
Chapter 11: Hangout Madness (part 1) (Avril's P.O.V) The day has come! It's finally the weekend, which means no school, no homework (minus studying for tests), and no problems. And what better way to enjoy the weekend by hanging out with my best friend Kiyoko at the New Minstrel Mall! *sigh* Just like the good ol'days. "Ooo! Look at this shirt I found!" Kiyoko pulls out a light pink blouse from the store's rack and shows it to me, "This blouse would look so good on you!" I twitched. "Gee, it sure does." I agreed sarcastically. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind wearing pink clothing but wearing too much of it makes feel a little... icky. "How about we go to the food court and take a break?" I suggested. "Aww! But we've just got here!" She whined while placing the blouse back on the rack. "Last time you said that, it was at the 10th clothing store we went. We should really relax for a bit." Yes. I have kept count of all the stores we went. "Ok then." It didn't took too long for us to walk over to the food court. There were a lot of people at their separate tables but not much at a fast food station. Kiyoko and I decided to use this opportunity to go and get ice cream sundaes without waiting in terribly long line. However once we got, there was a familiar older woman, wearing a fiery long sleeve shirt and black long pants, at the ice cream station trying to decide which ice cream to get. "Hmm. This is a tough decision." she said to herself, "The cookies and cream does sound good to eat since there's chunks of cookies in it, but mint chip is also good for when the weather is hot. Which should I pick?" "Miss," the clerk tells her, annoyed, "You've been at this station for an hour now. Hurry up and-" "I know!" She says before turning to the clerk, "I'll have a sundae with both cookies and cream and mint chip, please." "Finally." He mumbles while he begins making the sundae. Let me guess. "Aisha?" I asked her. Once she heard that, she turn towards me. "Oh! Master, I-I mean Avril, I didn't know you were here." she replied. "Another one of your friends?" Kiyoko asked me. I shook my head in response, "This is Aisha. Aisha, this is my best friend, Kiyoko." "It's nice to meet you!" Aisha said with a smile. "Ditto." Kiyoko replied. "Aisha, what are you doing here? I thought you decided to stay at 'home'?" I asked her. By I mean, on the world of Grand Gaia. "Home? Oh that! I got bored for awhile, so I decided to come over and visit this town." she answered while receiving her sundae, "It's quite a lovely place to live." "I'm glad to hear that." I smiled before turning towards the clerk, "I'll have the Rocky road ice cream on my sundae please!" "Eww! You still eat that stuff!? You haven't changed a bit Avi-chan." Kiyoko complained. "Still my favorite flavor!" I replied with a smirk. "Avi-chan?" Aisha questions. "It's a nickname I've gave to Avril when we were little." Kiyoko explained to my unit. "Oh I see." "Wanna nickname too? I'm really good at making great nicknames for people!" Kiyoko offers to her. "Y-you don't have to, really! I'm actually suppose to look for someone but I got distracted along the way!" Aisha replied. "Who do you mean?" I asked her. "There you are Aisha!" At that moment, another familiar girl with forest green long hair came running in towards us. She wore a white and light green spring dress covered by a blue jean jacket, a gold royal locket, and black flats. "Huff huff... please don't go running into this place without me!" Lidith panted, trying to catch her breath. "Heh heh. Sorry about that Lidith." Aisha apologies while slowly eating her sundae. Lidith sighs before noticing Kiyoko and I were here as well. "Oh! Miss Avril, I didn't know you were here as well." she gasps, "And who might you be miss?" "I'm Kiyoko!" She chirps in, "Nice to meet you, Lidi-chan!" "Lidi-chan?" Lidith questions about her nickname. Here we go again. "It's a nickname!" Kiyoko explained, "I love creating nicknames. Like Ai-sempi for example!" "Is that suppose to be my new nickname?" Aisha asks me. I nodded in response, "Once she's made up her mind, there's no going back." For the rest of our break time, Kiyoko and I continue to talk with Aisha and Lidith while eating our frozen treat. Once we were finished, Kiyoko suggested that Aisha and Lidith should join us on our hangout day. They didn't mind joining us, so we all continued to explore and have fun around the mall. However... *1 hour later* "How did I ended up getting lost so quickly!" I shouted to myself. When I went off to the restroom for a few minutes, the group just vanished once I've came back! I checked through every stores that I could get close to, but none weren't there at all! I quickly began to panic. Where could have they gone off to? Did someone kidnapped them? Did they left out of the mall without me? Oh Lucius, where did they go?! "Hey miss, you lost or something?" a deep male voice asked from behind me. I turn and came face to face towards a man with spiky fiery red hair, fire red eyes, and matching diamond shaped earrings. He wore a white and red trim jacket with long collar, grey ash baggy jeans with two belt straps on each side, and black and white sneakers. "Uhh...Yeah. Sorta." I replied, "I'm kinda looking for my friends. Have you seen a girl with blue, yellow, and green colored hair?" Hmm. I believe so." he says while turning his back on me, "Follow me." "You know where they are?! Thanks so much mister..." "Zero. Zero Randell." ---- Hello everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, but I have major news. I must return to school on Monday, so every once a week I'll try to add a new chapter for the story! Hopefully I won't be too busy this school year! Laters! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction